


A Lucky Sofa

by strawberriesonsummer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesonsummer/pseuds/strawberriesonsummer
Summary: y/n has always hated Sirius. According to her, the universe hates her as well- Now that she’s roommates with him, she finds herself falling her him and his stupidly handsome face.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Reader, Sirius Black/You
Kudos: 39





	A Lucky Sofa

**Author's Note:**

> Request #1: Hi! Can i request a roommate au with sisirus black using #20 and #27? Thank you!!
> 
> Request #2: #20 please for Sirius ?💕💕💕
> 
> Request #3: can you please do #24 + roommate au with sirius?💞
> 
> #20: “Right now, I don’t know whether I want to kiss you, or throw you off a cliff.”- “Can I pick?”
> 
> #24: “On a scale of 1-10, how bad of an idea would be if we got married?” - “Totally off the charts. I’m in.”
> 
> #27: “Do you believe in soulmates?” - “No.” - “Oh, well that’s a shame because I’m it. I’m your soulmate.”
> 
> Find my other works on my Tumblr @strawberriesonsummer

At this right moment, you were sure that the universe was against you. Why? Out of all the people in the world, Sirius Orion Black was now your roommate. You hated him. Ever since Hogwarts, he always found a way to get on your nerves. He was loud, obnoxious and had gorgeous black hair that you always wanted to run your fingers through. Though, you’d never admit the last part.

After graduating school, you decided to be a healer. Your training was going to begin in a month and all you needed was to find yourself a place to live. You were low on budget so that meant you had to share one. When you found out that your current flat was affordable, you instantly said yes. What could go wrong, right? But no, you had to end up with Sirius as your roommate. Everything about him annoyed you. Him and his beautiful grey eyes and his perfect smile.

The first few months, you tried your best to ignore him. You’d often leave for your training before he woke up and went to sleep before he returned home. But things weren’t the same after one small insect decided to visit your room.

You had returned home before an hour and were ready to go to bed. You knew Sirius was home too, considering the voice of telly you heard from the living room. You let out a loud scream you spotted a spider resting on your bed. Your bedroom door immediately opened to reveal the black haired man. “Merlin, what happened? (y/l/n), are you okay?” He asked.

“No, I’m not!” You shrike. “There’s a spider on my bed!”

“God lord, you can’t be serious.” He mumbles under his breath. “Where is it?”

“There!” You point to the spot when the spider was.

Sirius picks up a paper and sweeps the spiders on it. He quickly goes out of your room to throw it outside the window and returns after a minute. “There you go, happy?” He asks.

“Thank you,” You let out a breath of relief. It took you a few seconds to realise that your room was messy and heat rose to your cheeks.

“Damn, (y/l/n), you look hot in your nightwear.” He flirted.

“Get out, Black.” You roll your eyes.

“You wound me, love.” He feigned hurt.

“I’m not your love.”

“Oh but you will be.” He threw you a wink.

“Ugh, can you please get out of my room?”

“That’s a nice way to treat a person who just saved your life.”

“Are you serious?”

“I was born sirius.” He said innocently.

“Merlin,” You groaned and massaged your temple to avoid the growing headache.

“Alright, I’ll you alone now.” He chuckled and went out of your room. You glanced at your bed and something just didn’t feel right. What if it’s still there? You thought. You got out of your bed walked towards Sirius’ room. You knew you couldn’t sleep in your room after the spider fiasco.

“Sirius?” You knock at his door and slowly open it.

“(y/n), what happened now?”

When you entered his room, you realise that this was your first time seeing it. His room smelt of his strong cologne and somehow, you loved the smell of it. “I-I can’t sleep in my room,” You said nervously.

“Why?”

“The spider. What if it comes back?”

“If you wanted to sleep with me, you could’ve just asked.” He smirked.

“You’d be the last person I’d have sex with, Black.”

“Don’t say things you don’t mean, (y/l/n).”

“Just let me sleep in your room tonight.” You roll your eyes at him.

“What’s in for me?”

You thought for a second before suggesting, “I’ll make you pancakes?”

“Sounds good. Do I get to cuddle with you?”

“You wish.” You replied and lay down on the other side of the bed. It took some time for sleep to consume you, considering you were sleep next to the Sirius Black, the man you could possibly have a crush on.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The morning came and you found your legs tangle with Sirius’ and his hand on your waist. It instantly reminded you of the muggle novels you’ve read. The ones where the main characters fall asleep on either side of their bed but end up cuddling. You thought it was complete bullshit. How could you magically wake up in their arms? And there was no way someone would look so ethereal, right?

But the sight in front of you, proved you wrong. You looked at Sirius. He looked so peaceful. So innocent. So perfect. At that moment, you were sure you had a liking for the Sirius Black. You didn’t want to be just an another girl who he toyed with so you instantly dismissed the thought. You slowly tried to free yourself from his grip on your waist but that just made him hold you even tighter. “Sirius?” You nudged him, hoping he’d leave you. He didn’t wake up even after a lot of nudges so you did the only thing that came to your mind. You decided to scream his name in his ear.

That instantly made him jolt up. “Damn! Woman, are you mad?” He shouted while rubbing the ear you had just screamed in.

“I tried a lot of soft ways to wake you up but you wouldn’t move an inch so,” You trailed off.

“Why did you want to wake up anyway? Any woman would kill to cuddle with Sirius Black!”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, Black.” You rolled your eyes and walked out of his room.

As promised, you made Sirius pancakes and left it on the kitchen counter because you were in no mood to talk to him after this morning. You were convinced that you had grown a stupid crush on the black haired man and you hated it. You didn’t want to be like all the other girls who threw themselves at him and specifically not when he was your roommate.

You got dressed and since you has nothing to do, you decided to stay in your room and read a book. After some time, you heard someone knock at your bedroom door. “It’s open!” You call out. The door opened to reveal the very man whom you woke up next to this morning. “What do you want?” You asked.

“Why so rude, (y/l/n)? I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with me and my friends.”

“Nope.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Alright, if you say so.” He stepped out of your room and closed the door. Spending time with Sirius alone got on your nerves, you were sure that hanging out with his friends was even worse. You spend the next hour in your room with your favourite book in your hand. Eventually, you felt thirsty so after a lot on contemplation, you decided to pour yourself a glass of pumpkin juice from the kitchen.

After pouring yourself a glass you walked out of the kitchen only to be stopped by a voice that belonged to Sirius. “Reckon you couldn’t stop yourself from hanging out with such glorified company.” He said- which made you roll your eyes at him.

“Why are you always so full of yourself?” You asked

“It’s though being so handsome, you see.”

“No, I don’t. All I see is dumbass with greasy hair.”

“Excuse me?! My hair is not greasy!” He exclaimed touching his hair which just made you roll your eyes even more.

“All that sexual tension. I wouldn’t be surprised if you two didn’t shag already.” A voice spoke from the sofa and you recognised it to be James Potter’s.

“Yes, we did. On that very sofa which you’re sitting on actually.” You said with a straight face.

That instantly made James jump out of it with a disgusted look on his face. “That’s my girl,” Sirius chuckled upon seeing James’ reaction.

“I’m not your girl.” You said and walked out of the living room without waiting for Sirius to to complete his sentence.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

It was finally Friday and you were thankful for it. All you wanted to do was sleep the whole weekend but it didn’t go as planned thanks to the black haired marauder. Sirius had barged into your room screaming on top of his lungs that your flat needed a new coffee table.

“But why? Isn’t the old one good enough?” You asked.

“No! It’s old and besides, I’m bored!” He whined.

“You want to go furniture shopping because you are bored?!”

“No,” He thought for a second, “I want to go to furniture shopping because I really want our flat to have a proper coffee table…” He trailed off.

“Why do you want me to come with you?”

“Oh, c'mon! It’s our flat. Ours, yours and mine. So it makes sense that we both go shopping for it.”

“Fine,” You sigh. “Get out.”

“What?”

“Get out so that I can get dressed.”

“I honestly don’t mind staying.”

“Get. Out. Of. My. Room.” You gritted between your teeth and threw a glare at him. He gave you an innocent grin and walked out of your room.

After thirty minutes, you were inside a muggle shop that sold furniture. “Are you sure about this?” You ask him.

“It’s just furniture shopping, (y/l/n). What could go wrong?”

“Anything that includes you has a high chance of going wrong.” You rolled you eyes.

“You talk too much.” He said. He put his hand on yours and dragged you inside.

You two spend the next half an hour looking for suitable coffee tables for your living room. Whenever you’d like something, Sirius would disapprove which made it even more impossible to shop with him.

Just when you looked at another table you heard a middle age couple giggling at you and Sirius. You gave them a quizzical look. The wife realised that you were looking at her and spoke, “Oh, we sorry. It’s just that you two look so cute together, reminds me of my husband and I when we were newly married.” She smiles.

“We’re not-”

“Thank you.”

You and Sirius both speak at the same time. You feel heat rise to your cheeks. He puts his hand on your waist and pulls you close. You look up at him and gave him a mean glare despite your hammering heart. “Well, we should get going. It was nice meeting you.” You fake smiled at them.

When they were out of sight, you turned to his side. “What did you do that for?”

“Did what?” He acted clueless.

“Telling them that we were married!”

“We live together,” He shrugs, “Isn’t that what married people do?”

“No!” You exclaimed and walked ahead leaving him behind you. It took you both another hour to apperate back home after finding a decent coffee table. The cashier at the stop also addressed you two as a married couple which made your heart beat even faster. You wondered how it felt being married to Sirius Black but quickly pushed your thoughts aside. He was a heartbreaker and you were keen on keeping yours in tact.

You got dressed for bed and just when you were about to lie down, you heard a loud sound from the living room, almost like someone falling down. You opened your bedroom door just to find Sirius clutching his stomach and groaning in pain. “What have you done now?” You asked trying not to panic.

“That’s such a wonderful thing to ask to someone who’s dying.”

“Sorry…” You apologised awkwardly.

“Help me?” You rushed to his side and pulled him up by his arm. You help him sit on the sofa and settle beside him.

“Do you need something?”

“You are enough.”

“You sure do flirt well for someone who was dying.”

“Only for you, darling.” He winked and you tried to hide your blush but failed. If this was three months back, you’d roll your eyes but now, you knew you liked him and it was hard not to feel the butterflies in your stomach whenever he said something to you. “You look cute when you blush.” He pointed out.

“You’re insufferable!” You groaned, fighting a smile and hide your face with your palms.

“Hey, (y/n)?” He mumbled.

“Yes?” You tried acting bored but couldn’t help the curiosity in your voice.

“Do you believe in soulmates?”

“No.” You said with a confused look.

“Oh, well that’s a shame because I’m it.” He grinned, “I’m your soulmate.”

“What?” You asked meekly. Your cheeks were on fire and you couldn’t think straight. Was he serious? “What do you mean?”

“I mean, we are made for each other.” He casually shrugged.

“No, we’re not.”

“Yes, we are.”

“No.”

“Yes. The blush on yours cheeks says otherwise.” He smirked.

“Are you always this annoying?”

“I’m amazing, not annoying.”

“I say annoying is the word.”

“You still like me anyways.”

“I don’t!”

“You do!”

You two were now standing opposite each other and he continued teasing you. You tried so hard not to kiss his annoying handsome face but he was making it impossible not to. “Right now, I don’t know whether I want to kiss you, or throw you off a cliff!” You exclaimed.

“Can I pick?” He said quickly.

You both hadn’t realised how close you were standing. You put your hand behind his neck and pulled him down to press a bruising kiss to his lips. Sirius didn’t waste any time to kiss you back. He pushed you on the sofa with him on top of you without breaking the kiss for even a second.

You didn’t realise the time flying by as you two kissed for merlin knows how long and only stopped when you needed to catch your breaths. “That was…” You trailed off, looking into his grey eyes.

“Nice.” He chuckled. Sirius was shocked to having used a simple word but he was speechless. You left him speechless. He loved how you always had something witty to say and how beautiful you looked even when you were annoyed at him.

“Yes,” You smile at him, still having you arms gently placed on his chest. “I should go….”

“I don’t know,” He thought before saying, “I like our current position.” The black haired marauder smirked.

“Me too.” You said in a small voice. A part of you was screaming to go back to your room but you decided to stay in his embrace. You mind wandered back to the time you went furniture shopping with him. What would it feel like being married to him? You felt like a teenage girl but you couldn’t help it. “Sirius?” You call him.

“Yes?”

“On a scale of 1-10, how bad of an idea would be if we got married?” You asked despite your mind screaming not to.

“Totally off the charts.” He gives you a sly smirk, “I’m in.” You had no idea what to reply so you chose to stay silent.

You both lay there on the sofa with your legs tangled with his, (y/e/c) eyes drowning in grey ones and a smile throughout the night. He was warm and you wanted to stay like this forever. It took the couple of you some time to fall asleep. His arm was around you waist holding you securely to his chest and the only sound you two heard, was the beating of your hearts.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Sirius woke up the next morning only to find the spot beside him empty. He felt disappointment wash over him. Why did she leave? He thought. You weren’t like the other girls he slept with. Somehow, you had managed make his heart rush whenever you were around him.

You ignored Sirius the following week and whenever you came across him, you pretended like nothing happened between you two. Sirius was confused the whole week. Remus and James tried to cheer him up but his mind always wandered back to you. He was sure that he liked you and he didn’t want to mess things up this time around.

Training as a healer was hard and so you decided to spend the night referring books. Sirius couldn’t sleep that night, maybe it was because you consumed his thoughts or it was the bright light shining through your bedroom door. He felt worried about you.

“(y/n)?” You heard him knock at you bedroom door. You got up from you chair and opened it. “Why aren’t you asleep?” He asked- his voice laced with concern.

“I was doing a bit of reading.” You give him a small smile and open the door to point at your study desk.

“Doesn’t look like ‘a bit’ to me.”

“I have to.” You let out a tired sigh.

“How about you rest for an hour or two then continue with your reading?”

“I can’t. I need to get this done by tonight.”

“Oh, c'mon! Just an hour.” Sirius pulled you outside the room and far from your books before you could reply. He made his way to the couch and you took a seat next to him. The last time you were on this sofa together, it had led to a make out session. The thought instantly made your cheeks heat up so you tried not to think about it. “You’re ignoring me, aren’t you?”

“What do you mean?” You tried acting like you didn’t know what he meant.

“You know what I mean, (y/n).” He frowned. “You’ve been avoiding me since we kissed. Why?” He whispered the last word.

“I- I like you,” You sighed. “And I’m afraid you don’t feel the same way.”

“Don’t be.” He said in a quite voice.

“What?” You whispered.

“I like you too, (y/n).” He looked in you eyes and gave you a genuine smile. You wrap your arms around him and he does the same. You both stay in a tight embrace for some time before he pulls back and places a sweet, long kiss on your lips. “Go on a date with me?”

“Yes!” You exclaimed and kissed him again.

“This is a damn lucky sofa,” He said when you two stopped kissing, making you laugh.

“Absolutely.”


End file.
